


Starfire and Starfire Sister Blackfire’s Story

by FanfictionReader2015AD, M (M935694)



Series: Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionReader2015AD/pseuds/FanfictionReader2015AD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Series: Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553008
Kudos: 1





	1. Characters and Credit

Writer: M  
M’s http://depravityrepository.org/forums/search.php?action=results&sid=485ec180516039a450f9e2a90237eb3b

Genre: Horror  
Rated: M  
TV Show Timeline: July 2019 (Alternate Universe of TVShow by CW)  
Earth: 40

**Cast**

**Team Titan**

Starfire (Alien Race: ) / Age: 19-Year-Old

**Villain**

Starfire Sister Blackfire

**Former Ally of Team Supergirl**

Lena Luthor (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 17-Year-Old

**Employees of Alien Dolcett Resturant's National City**  
Bruce (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 36-Year-Old  
Kate (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Sophie (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old   
Claire (Alien Race: Human) Age: 23-Year-Old   
Cassandra (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Barbara (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 23-Year-Old  
Ivan (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old  
Quinn (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old  
Dimitri (Alien Race: Human) / Age: 28-Year-Old

**Alien Dolcett Resturant's Diners**   
  



	2. Prologue

US Thanksgiving Eve 2019

**Starfire’s Point of View**

I eyed the sign hanging over the door one bearing the Restaurant Chain’s name. Alien Dolcett. Yeah, this was the place. They’ve invited me to a special dinner… Haven’t they? I could no longer find the invitation on my phone… But I distinctly remembered reading it. It wasn’t just a dream, was it? How could I dream up a restaurant I’d never heard of?

Well, best to just walk in. If it was just me making things up, they’d just tell me that and I’d be free to go… So I pushed the door open and confidently walked inside.

The main hall was almost empty there was only one seat filled. Filled with someone I’d always recognize. There was no mistaking that black hair, those glowing blue eyes. It was my sister, Komand’r… A sister who had tried to kill me countless times in the past. What was she doing here? Was this one of her ploys to get me to drop my guard?

I prepared a pair of star bolts on my hands my palms glowing green as I aimed them at my black-hearted sister. She just looked at me in return with an expression devoid of any warmth.

“Ah, relax, sister. I’m not trying to kill you… This time. I was just invited here I assume you were, too? I didn’t even know you were coming until you walked in.”

I lowered my hands for the moment but still watched her cautiously. At that point, a waitress came out of the double door that led to the kitchen.

“Ah, miss Starfire! We’ve been expecting you. We’re all so glad you’ve accepted our invitation!”

I watched her as she walked up to another table and pulled a chair away.

“Please, take a seat.”  
  
I took her up on that only for her to offer me a drink.

“It’s on the house.”  
  
She explained as she saw me hesitate. Fine, then. I lifted the glass and took a sip the waitress watching me drink with what looked like satisfaction in her eyes. Huh. That was kinda creepy, wasn’t it? At least it didn’t taste half bad - even if I had trouble telling what exactly the beverage was.

“Hope you enjoy your drink we’ll have your meal ready very soon.”

With that, she walked away and I began sipping more of my drink. And taking glances at my awful sister.

**Blackfire’s Point of View**

That bitch was still looking at me. Was she worried that I’ll try to do something? ...Given our history, she’s not wrong there. I’d love nothing more than to close my hands around her throat and choke the life out of her or have her paraded and disgraced on the streets of Tamaran before her public execution. But there would be no need for that. I knew well what this place was. I looked all into it after I’d received their invitation. These fools all had a heavy bias against those not from their awful little planet… Turning many alien women and alien men into meals.

Coming here knowing that was pretty risky… But I was curious what they’d do to try to take me down? Now that Koriand’r had also arrived here, staying here seemed even more entertaining. I was looking forward to seeing how they intended to take her down… And - if they actually succeeded - I couldn’t miss my little sister’s demise.

She was drinking whatever they gave her pretty eagerly… Did she learn nothing of caution? It’d be so easy to slip something into the drink that’d take her out… I made sure not to drink anything that human wench had brought me. Even if they’d noticed that then what? It’s not like any of them could outmatch me when it came to power anyways.

I watched Koriand’r as she progressively got more and more slumped down in her chair drinking container after container of what the waitress brought to her. Finally, she simply collapsed on top of the table, her limbs dangling limply at her sides. A satisfied smirk crept onto my lips. The bitch got what she deserved.

“Good work taking her down.”  
  
I commended the waitress on her success only for her to get visibly flustered. She wasn’t expecting me to know, was she?

The girl ran off and disappeared behind the door as I leaned back comfortably in my chair preparing to get up. Whatever they had in store for my sister, it could wait until I toyed with her body myself.

Just as I thought that I felt something sharp slice through my bodysuit and rip into my skin. I sprung to my feet right away, only to feel incredibly dizzy. Really? I had fallen for such a simple trap? That sting must have released some muscle relaxants into my body… And a very potent one, as well… I took a few shaky steps forward and then collapsed everything going dark as my body fell to the floor.

**Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain Waitress Freya‘s Point of View**

I peeked out from behind the kitchen doors happy to see Blackfire’s body on the ground. That pig had noticed what we were doing… But knowing that didn’t help her at all. Even if she didn’t drink what we’d offered her, even the chair she was sitting on was a trap one that had worked out splendidly, too.

“Both space piggies are down!”

I told the others and, together with Sophie, we went to grab them. I went for Starfire, while she handled Blackfire. Starfire’s outfit was just a few slings of purple over her torso connecting a purple thong and a ring on her shoulders. It was really easy to slide these off her body letting me watch her stunning nude form. With a pair of amazing, large mammaries, and heavy thighs, I knew there were plenty of prime cuts on that pig’s body. Her rump didn’t look half bad, either. She didn’t shy away from showing them off with her costume - was she aware of how great her meat was? Was she trying to tempt us into cooking her?

After I dealt with her accessories bracers and thigh high boots, the same color as her clothes I returned to the kitchen to tell them one piece of meat was ready. Then, I returned and watched Sophie finish stripping the black haired space sow. Having amazing bodies must have run in their family the hips and chest on her seemed just as delicious as on the one I handled. Together, we’d put both of them on top of carts that Claire had wheeled in from the kitchen and drove them right there so the next stage of turning them into an otherworldly meal could begin.


	3. Chapter 1

**Blackfire’s Point of View**

I opened my eyes as my consciousness returned to me. The cold lamps above shined onto me and I stared at one of them as my memories slowly returned. Did those Humans really manage to trick me? How could I have been so careless? My body’s laying on top of something flat and rough I could feel it pressing directly against the skin of my back and my ass. I tried to sit up but with no success cold restraints around my ankles and wrists preventing me from moving. Wait, why could I feel it with my ass?  
  
My head could still move so I lifted it slightly confirming what I was suspecting. I was already naked. Figures. It’s not a situation I hadn’t been in before but the familiarity didn’t make it any less annoying. Besides… The implications here were far worse. They’re not going to keep me here as a prisoner, they’re not going to give me a public execution that someone could crash, they’re just going to cook and serve me as soon as possible.  
  
Could I do anything about it? I tried to draw on my powers, to blast those shackles away and turn on whoever’s holding me but with no success. No energy formed on my palms. Somehow, they had been able to cut me off from them… This was bad. Really bad.  
  
“Oh, you’re awake.”  
  
Founder of Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain Ivan spoke to me and I turned my head in his direction, examining him coldly.  
  
“What is your goal here? Do you desire pleasure, or do you desire power? Whatever it is, I can easily grant it to you. Just release me I’ll even stick around to watch you cook that bitch of my sister.”  
  
I asked and the man dared to laugh at me.  
  
“Oh, you sure can grant it to me, space pig! I wish for nothing more than to feed your body to some of my patrons and to taste your flesh myself.”  
  
Didn’t sound like I could convince him. What else was left, then? Maybe I could get one of his London Employees to release me instead? I doubted they’ll make the mistake of letting my powers come back and letting me break out on my own…  
  
I heard more people walking by but I couldn’t see them.  
  
“Here’s the glaze!”  
  
A female voice announced and soon, I felt a warm glaze being poured all over my body. Many sets of hands grasped me all at once feeling me up and rubbing that glaze into my skin. My legs, my thighs, my belly, my breasts, my arms all receiving plenty of attention and rough groping from these humans. And I could do little but let them go for it occasionally checking if my abilities had come back, but failing each time.

**Alien Dolcett Restaurant Chain Waitress Freya’s Point of View**

My fingers touched the Space pig’s flesh letting me feel how warm she was. Ew. How come those disgusting Space Animals could even get to Planet Earth? Just having to touch her made me sick… But knowing what I was doing this for letting me persevere. This was all so that this Space pig could fulfill her purpose to become a delicious feast for all of us Humans’ to enjoyment.  
  
My digits brushed against her shoulders and I moved them down her upper arms, spreading the grease all over them. I felt her muscles through her flesh tensing as I pressed down on them, pulling hard on the restraints in a futile attempt to break away.  
  
If anything, that only encouraged me to rub away at her body even harder. My fingers moved on to her chest – kneading her large udders a little too long. I looked down at my own chest, clearly envious why does this piece of Space Animal meat get to have tits this big, and I didn’t?  
  
My fingers moved on to her neck smearing the glaze across it. I could feel her pulse underneath my touch, her veins moving under my fingers. It’d be so easy to just press down and choke the life out of her, and end that awful alien bitch her with my own two hands! But the clients (Luthor Family and Lane Family) wanted her to stay alive. They wanted her to be alive as she cooks… They wanted her to suffer all the agony of her flesh being prepared to be eaten they wanted her to be alive for her transformation into exactly what she really is – a piece of space meat to be eaten by humans.  
  
Suddenly, the pig looked up directly at me.  
  
“Do you want money? Or power? Just release me, and I can grant you all of that!”  
  
Was she really this stupid? I squeezed down harder, trying to show her that there’s only pain in store for her crushing her windpipe. Her eyes bulged in their sockets, her tongue sticking out for a moment a perfect look for a sow like her.  
  
“Don’t even try, pork. We’re all here because we hate all of your space animals! You should have never come to our world! I’ll take pleasure in watching your meat be stripped from your bones – and others will, too!”  
  
I declared fiercely to a few nods from my friends and the black haired piece of Space Animal meat looked down, defeated. Only then I released her neck hoping that she had learned her lesson.  
  
We continued working on Blackfire for a little longer, then I heard my Boss Ivan’s voice.  
  
“Freya, can you work on the other one now? Seems she finally woke up now.”  
  
“With pleasure!”  
  
I responded with vigor and quickly moved on to the other table. There, the tanned pig was splayed out in the nude just like her sister, with her large cow tits hanging around, free for all to see.  
  
“What’s going on?”  
  
She asked while looking at me with some hope. Was she thinking that just because we’re both women, I’ll be kind to her?  
  
“You’re here to be cooked. You have plenty of delicious Space Animal meat on you and, together with your sister, you’ll serve as the centerpiece of a feast!”  
  
I announced proudly as she started to trash in her bonds and I began to work on her as well.

**Starfire’s Point of View**

What? What did she say? They were going to cook me? …And then, someone was going to eat me? What? Why? I wanted nothing but to protect the people of Planet Earth, to help them… And this was how they were going to repay me? Treat me as livestock?  
  
I tried to throw a star bolt at the woman, but no energy flowed from my hands. I tried to fight back against bindings, but somehow they’re too strong for me… Was the drink from before still affecting me? It must have been drugged… I don't want to be eaten! I don’t want to die!  
  
The girl took a pot and then dumped the contents onto my body. From the smell, it seemed to be cooking oil making it clear that this is no joke, that they were actually going to cook me.  
  
Next, she began to touch my flesh. Her fingers are rough and she systematically dragged them across a variety of spots. It seemed that she’s trying to spread the oil evenly across my body… She took extra time poking them against my belly and finally commented on it.  
  
“Those are some fine muscles, pig. They’ll be scrumptious!”  
  
“you monster!”  
  
I screamed at her in return but the scream only drew more people to us. Soon, more hands joined in and I was violated by their touch. I’d been through far worse even at Komandr’s hands before. Dared I hope that someone would try to save me? …Did any of my friends even know I’m here? They don’t, I realized I’d come here without telling anyone. Then, what’s left for me? Was my final fate really going to be being cooked and eaten alongside my sister?

As I wondered about that, I felt one of them touch the inner side of my thigh. My legs tensed up as I tried to squeeze them together but with my ankles held apart by the restraints, I couldn’t. Their digits slowly crept up my thighs and towards my pussy. Were they trying to tease me on purpose? ...Probably, yeah. And it’s working really well their sticky, wet fingers crawling around my slit quickly turned me on even in such an awful situation. Before long, I was dripping wet my legs starting to shake as the unwanted pleasure coursed through my body.

Only then did they plunge their fingers in their touch grinding the oil into the walls of my sex. And making me feel better and better. I couldn’t stop myself from moaning blushing heavily as I saw them share satisfied looks because of it. As they kept finger-fucking me, I began to grind my hips against them. If they’re going to abuse me like this, then I was at least going to get some pleasure out of it. By taking them deeper inside me, I was able to feel even better - and, finally, cum. I announced my orgasm with a loud scream as my love juices squirted out of my cunt and along with them, most of the oil they tried rubbing in leaked out as well.

Their amusement turned to disappointment as they realized they’ll have to repeat the process with my cunt once more. I felt their fingers probing me once again this time, they went at it a lot faster. As I was still recovering from my climax, I just kept moaning weakly at them. This time, they’re done with my snatch before I could cum again - leaving me halfway towards another climax and with no way of reaching it.

They kept feeling me up for a while longer. Finally, one of them took a step back - and spoke up.

“We’re done here! How about you?”

“We’re just about done here as well. I’ll check how things are on your end.”

Ivan approached me and examined my body. I felt his eye coursing across my flesh. Somehow, even though I’m already naked, his gaze made me feel even more vulnerable. He’s looking at me, but he’s not seeing a woman… He’s just examining the new piece of Space Animal meat he had caught.

“Looking good. Next, let’s cook them!”

Suddenly, I felt a stab of pain in my arm. I looked over there - only to see a syringe stuck into it, injecting me with something. Suddenly, I felt very dizzy. The last thing I heard before passing out was the man mentioning something about double doses and memory loss.

**Freya’s Point of View**

Now that both space pigs were out, we moved each of them onto a separate plate and slid them into an oven each. They’d have no idea what’s happening to them… I just wished I could know how painful their final moments were going to be!


	4. Chapter 2

**Chef George’s Point of View**

We put the two pigs in the ovens. Our orders were clear - to not take them outside until they were thoroughly cooked. And dead. Reduced to just large slabs of Space Animals meat. The preparations we’d made to them before putting them in should ensure that their meat would be delicious.

The injections they were given should keep their Abilities muffled - if they were even going to think to use them. I’d made sure to give them a larger dose than usual while knocking them out - it was surely going to mess with their little worthless animal brains. Would they even realize what was happening to them? But just in case that they did, the ovens were equipped with power dampeners perfect for cooking any alien sow that would arrive at our doors. Each of the pigs was also tied up - their hands and wrists bound together to partially immobilize them. Together with the drugs and the heat itself, it should be enough to prevent them from moving at all. Even if they would manage to figure it out, their bodies were still going to fail them their bodies themselves would submit them to their true destiny as meat.

I took a look inside the ovens. It was pretty dark inside them. The only source of light was what slipped in through the transparent door coating their bodies in a dim glow. But the complete lack of movement shoved that both pigs were still unconscious. Good. I cranked the temperature up higher waiting with anticipation for the moment their transition to just meat completed.

I shouldn’t be wasting time, though. Their meat was just one piece of the feast the central one, of course, but not the only one. The dressing was already simmering in a few pots a mixture of bread, herbs, sausages, and various fruits. The client wanted both of them to be cooked alive, and stuffing them beforehand could prove lethal too quickly so instead we would do it afterward.

I checked in on the dressing taking a spoon and tasting it. Not bad, but still needed some more time before it could fully complement the unique meat it’s to be paired with.

As I went to take a look at the many vegetables that were roasting alongside the two pigs, their delicious smell began to feel my nostrils. I drew a few deep breaths, savoring the smell of the fresh space pigs. Just the smell seemed delicious it was a good sign that the meat of these two pigs would be of the highest quality. Even if it had specifically been requested by the client, they deserved a meal of the highest quality.

** Starfire’s Point of View **

I groaned as I woke up. My head hurt so much! What’s going on… Oh, this was making it so hard to focus! I was visiting this Alien Dolcett Restaurant I was invited to… Oh, right, and Komand’r was also there? But she didn’t attack me, she just watched me? Could this be something she had done to me, after all? Maybe? I tried to think back, but my memories are so hazy. All I remembered is that waitress offering me a drink after drink as I waited… And then nothing. Oh. Oh no. Did I get drunk? That’d explain the headache, and my mind blacking out from that point on… I hoped I didn’t do anything stupid afterward. But if the piercing pain pounding in my head was anything to go by, I’d never recall it myself. I’d just need to ask them about it later...

Where were I, anyways? It’s so dark in here… Hmmm… Maybe the Alien Dolcett Restaurant staff carried me to some backroom once I had passed out? They probably wouldn’t want everyone coming in to see a customer who’s blackout drunk… The slight glow I could see worked with that, too the light slipping in through a crack below the door. That was so thoughtful of them! I’d have to thank them afterward.

Well, now that I was awake, I could as well try to do that right then. I tried to move but somehow, I couldn’t. It’s as if my legs and wrists were tied together… The alcohol hadn't worn off in full, then. If that’s the case… Guess I’d just keep lying here? It had to wear off, sooner or later… Oh, why did I drink so much?

I lay down for a while without moving but the headache still persisted. And my body still felt like dead weight… Lesson learned don’t accept every drink I’m given, even if it seems impolite to refuse. Huh. It’s getting warmer and warmer here. That’s kinda weird.

The temperature kept rising soon, I felt the air burning against my skin. ...Was it supposed to be a heatwave today? Droplets of sweat began to run down my body, splattering onto the ground below. I wish I could see them or anything, really… Still, I could hear them sizzling away from below. The ground itself was getting warmer as well making them evaporate fairly quickly.

The heat was getting unbearable! It’s as if my flesh was melting! Oh, this hurt so much! I was getting so thirsty now… I wish I could drink a glass of water it’d probably help with the throbbing pain in my head, too! I tried moving once more, but with no success. Yeah, I really got hammered there if I still couldn’t move!

A certain smell began to make its way into my nostrils. I sniffled. It’s some kind of roasted meat… Oh, was it pork? It smelled delicious! I wondered if they’d let me taste it? They did invite me for dinner, after all… And so far, I only got to drink. What kind of dinner would that be?

The smell kept getting stronger and stronger… Wow, they must have been roasting that pig very close to me! I felt my mouth starting to water because of the enticing aroma. Oh, I was really looking forward to eating it!

The heat started getting to me… My head started getting even foggier. I tried moving my limbs once more - but this time, I didn’t even feel as if anything was binding them down. I didn’t feel anything at all no reaction from them. Oh well… I was getting sleepy… Maybe I’d just nap a little more? And then… I’d get… To eat… That delicious… Pig...

** Blackfire’s Point of View **

Pressing pain in my head was enough to wake me up. My eyes snapped open only for me to find myself in the dark. Great. Even if my eyesight was extraordinary, it wasn’t going to help if I simply couldn’t see anything at all. Where was I anyway? I closed my eyes again, trying to focus only to find that the pain would get stronger whenever I did that. It made it so much harder to think straight! Still… Did I come to visit that Alien Dolcett Restaurant, didn’t I? They’d sent me an invitation… It was an obvious trap, but I went anyway. I did get in, didn’t I? Did they manage to do something for me? …Nooo, that couldn’t be the case. Like those humans with their stone age technology and no strength at all would be able to take me down.

But then, what happened? ...Oh, right. That bitch showed up here too. I remembered that much but not far beyond it. If that was the case, then the answer was simple my cunt of a sister had taken me out. Now, I was locked up in some dark place… I couldn’t let her go on with it!

I tried to move, only to find myself tied up. And even worse, I couldn’t throw any black bolts, either. That’s bad. Guess Koriand’r must have tied me up after she beat me? And threw me into some closet so she could figure out what to do to me? ...But if this is a closet, why was it getting so warm in here now? It’s warm enough that I felt sweat starting to run down my body. Weird.

Before I got a chance to think about that more, I smelled something unusual. It smelled really good for whatever those humans could produce. It is an Alien Dolcett Restaurant, after all, it made sense that they’re preparing some food here. The smell was very strong, too. I wasn’t sure what exactly it was I could only tell that it was some kind of meat being prepared. But if this was a restaurant that prepares alien women and alien men… Suddenly, another image flashed in my mind Koriand’r slumped down on top of a table, completely helpless. Ooh! Yes! They’re roasting my sister! Finally, I was going to be free of that bitch!

That realization completely overshadowed anything else I’ve been thinking about. Yes! She had been opposing me at every turn for far too long! And not only that, she’d die a humiliating death as she’s cooked alive, then eaten! My body shivered in excitement as I thought about it. Even better, I should be able to get a taste of her flesh once she’s done! I’d just need to get out of here first… Hmm, but my body was still unable to move. I must still have been weakened after whatever sneak attack that bitch had hit me with. If that wasn’t the case, I’m sure I could break through any bonds she was able to place on me in a technological backwater like this!

It’s still getting warmer and warmer here… And the smell of roasted meat is getting stronger, too. I breathed it in eagerly knowing that it’s the smell of my nemesis’s flesh. I was enjoying it so much that the pain that suddenly flared up in various parts of my body felt irrelevant I’d been through much worse anyways.

However, with all that warmth, I was starting to feel really worn out… Oh, it wouldn’t hurt to nap for a while, would it? Once I woke up, my strength should be back, and then I could break out of whatever Koriand’r had put me in… But for now, I’d just close my eyes for a moment… And soon… I’d get… To eat… That bitch’s Body…

**Chef George’s Point of View**

Peeking into the ovens once more, I could see the pigs were now moving in their pens. Little twitches of their asses and feet were all I could see from this angle but it was enough to tell that they were no longer asleep. Good. They needed to suffer. To feel their own flesh simmer and die while its proper taste was being brought out. To feel their own juices slip down their bodies and simmer around them.

Returning to my preparations, I put a pot of potatoes over the fire once they’d boil for enough time, they’d be mashed. Another pot held a helping of cranberries to be melted into cranberry sauce which I began to boil too.

With the smell of roasted meat growing stronger and stronger, I took another look at the two pieces of meat. Their skin had turned brown at this point a lighter shade for Starfire, and a blacker one for Darkfire. From the look of things, Darkfire ended up being the weaker one her body pretty much motionless once more. Starfire was still twitching from time to time still, with the heat encompassing her, she shouldn’t last much longer.

Even once they were both dead, their meat wasn’t ready yet. They needed to stay inside the ovens for a while longer their delicious smell filling the entire kitchen as they kept roasting. I finished preparing the side dishes in the meantime proceeding to stir the dressing while keeping it the right temperature for being used.

Finally, it was time to pull them out. After handing the ladle to Olivia and instructing her to keep stirring the pot, I opened the oven. With the help of Freya and Amelia, we rolled the pigs out. Their steaming bodies were placed on top of two butchering boards and I stood beside one of them, with a variety of cutting tools to assist me.

The pig I chose to work on first was the Starfire. Lifting a cleaver with one hand, I straightened out her leg with the other and then brought the cleaver down right over her ankle. Her skin and cooked, soft flesh parted easily the only part of her still putting up a fight was her bone. Still, it was no match for my strength the pig's hoof severed cleanly. With her circulation stopped, not a lot of blood leaked out of the cut. I repeated the process with her other foot laying both of them aside for the moment.

Next, I took up a saw. I brought it down towards the pig’s thigh sinking it into her flesh at an angle as high up as possible to remove the massive quantity of meat the pig had there. In life, she used to show all that meat off, teasing our client’s stomach now, he was going to get what he wanted. The sheer width of her leg made it take quite a while even if her flesh parted simply under the touch of its teeth. Her femur took a while to cut through, the bone trying to resist stupid pig, you’re dead already, why are you still trying to fight back?

Once one leg was cut off, I moved on to the other one. With steady moves of my hand back and forth, I was able to cut it off fairly quickly. The two long legs laid on the table against the large, bloody holes - the cross-section giving a view at some of her cooked meat and what still remained of her fried fat.

Walking further up her body, I took one of her arms and outstretched it. Then, with a single slam, I took it off at her shoulder. I almost simply threw it out, then stopped myself. The muscles of her arm shouldn’t be too tasty, even with her trained body but the client wanted all of her, so I should keep them. Removing the other limb as well, I took a moment to take off both of her hands placing them together with her feet. The feet were a delicacy, while the hands weren’t if the feet weren’t eaten, they could serve as a great trophy.

Speaking of trophies next, I moved her hair away from beneath her neck, then slammed the cleaver straight through it. Some clients preferred to eat various parts of it tongues, eyeballs, even eating the pig’s brains out with a spoon like ice cream. But our client was clear they wanted to keep the heads as a trophy. So I sliced it off to a small splash of blood from her neck arteries placing it on a separate, decorated plate.

Now, I didn’t need the cleaver anymore. Instead, I took a very sharp knife. I grabbed one of the pig’s large udders, stretching it out and away from her body allowing me access to the base of it. I sliced sideways at the base of it plenty of melted fat leaking from that sack of tit meat. It coated her browned flesh with more of her tasty juices making the meat it splashed upon a little more succulent. Then, I slid the knife into the open wound and cut upwards this time. Slicing through more of her skin and meat and removing the tantalizing half sphere. I placed it on another ready plate. By removing her breast, if any of our guests requested some of her ribs, we could easily slice them a few cuts off this side.

Following that, I took another knife one that was longer, with just one cutting edge. I stabbed it into her belly right in the middle and cut straight up across it. By then dragging her skin to the side, I opened up her belly.

“Freya, go and empty it.”

I told one of the waitresses - and she diligently set out to work.

In the meantime, I moved towards the darker-skinned pig. I repeated most of the same process on her legs and arms sliced off, her head joining her sister’s on the decorative plate. Her boob placed beside her sister’s impossible to tell, which one was larger, even now. Together, those udders would serve as dessert their unique, fat soaked taste making their mammaries a delicacy one should savor.

As Freya was done removing the pig’s innards, I took a look into the hole. As expected, the only thing remaining there was her womb. Wielding a carving knife, I stabbed it into the flesh surrounding the pig’s pussy from the outside quickly cutting a circle around it. Then, I was able to rip it out together with her womb. A cunt steak joined by the rest of her reproductive system truly a rare treat. Only fit for the most acclaimed guests like the ones we were having tonight.

“Sew the top back closed now, Amelia. And Freya, empty the other pig’s belly.”

I ordered two of the waitresses as I moved towards the pigs’ limbs.

Separating their legs at their elbows, I took the cleaver up for a series of quick cuts. I split the immense meat of their thighs into several smaller slices making them far more manageable to consume. Some more blood and fat squirted around with each cut I made proving that the meat was also very juicy. I did that for one leg of each pig the other two would stay whole in case the guests wanted to see their slices being cut off.

At that point, Amelia was done with fixing the fairer pig’s belly. I returned there the hole where her cunt once was still open. Finally, it was time to use the dressing we’ve been preparing. Inserting a large funnel into the hole, we lifted the pig from the table putting her at an angle in relation to the table. Then we began pouring the dressing in. It’s consistency made it pretty hard, as it was mostly solid so we needed to help it go down a number of times with the help of a ladle. Her belly cavity filled fast with it but we didn’t stop. Her stomach began to stretch, ballooning out to a rather large ball over her belly. Only once I was certain that her belly couldn’t distend any further did we stop with the pig’s stomach now visibly stuffed.

We repeated the process for the other pig as well removing her cunt, then stuffing her stomach. Now, their meat was fully prepared. Freya, Amelia, and Olivia had moved the side dishes onto their separate plates and bowls, too. We moved the two pigs to two grand carts covering them up with large lids.

The preparations were finished. The dinner was ready… All that was left now was to serve it.

“Let’s bring them out, everyone!”  
  
I commanded and together with the rest of the staff, we began wheeling out the dozens of plates the space pigs have ended upon.


	5. Final Chapter

The main hall of Dolcett was pretty much empty. All the tables and chairs have been put aside - except for one. A table for six. On one side the man behind it all, the main instigator of treating alien women like livestock - Lex Luthor. Beside him sat two women - his mother, Lilian, on one side, and his half-sister Lena on the other side. Lena would never consider accompanying her brother like that on her own - but the mind-controlling chip Lex had planted in her brain ensured she would come. And that she would never question what was happening… Even if she was to eat one of her closest friends. Which Lex had already forced her to - he still thought fondly of the time the three of them dined on Supergirl’s still-living body.

On the other side sat Samuel Lane. The man was a huge ally to Luthor - and just like him, thought of the extracerestials as nothing but pigs to be eaten. With him was his wife Ella, and his daughter Lucy. Just like Lena, Lucy’s brain had been fitted with a chip that put her completely under her father’s control - ensuring that the woman should see the bodies of Starfire and Blackfire as just pieces of meat for their Thanksgiving dinner and nothing else. The six of them have been tactfully snacking on the appetizers the restaurant had provided them with.

“I’m glad we can all meet together like this. Thank you, mister Luthor, for inviting us!”

Eventually, Ella broke the silence and spoke out to the businessman - but he simply shook his head in return.

“Please. Sam is a dear friend of mine - I’m delighted to meet his wonderful wife again - as well as a chance to finally see the daughter I’ve heard so much about.”

Lex explained - and Ella nodded, content with that explanation.

The doors to the kitchens opened - and through them, the cook and the waitresses began bringing out the marvelous dinner they’d prepared. Two large silver lids and plenty of smaller ones that they all brought to their affluent guests.

“Presenting~ Two roasted pigs~!”

George announced proudly as he lifted the lids - revealing Starfire and Blackfire’s roasted, butchered bodies. Sam nodded in appreciation at the sight of their luscious, steaming meal - the tantalizing smell of their cooked flesh spreading through the air. Ella eyed their wonderful browned flesh hungrily - Lilian’s gaze was more reserved, but it was clear the elder woman was also looking forward to it. The three of them, alongside Luthor, saw eating the two aliens as perfectly fine - that the only purpose for those two women coming to earth was becoming their meal. Lena and Lucy were nowhere close to that standpoint usually… But the chips installed in their brains made it seem completely normal. Because of them, they considered the two pieces of cooked meat in front of them just that, meat - and if the cook himself said that those were pigs, then they surely were pigs.

“Pigs for thanksgiving? How unusual~”

Lena commented - and the cook explained.

“Your brother had asked for the meat of the highest quality, Miss Luthor. Rest assured that we prepared it to the fullest extent of our capabilities.”

She nodded, satisfied - Lex was so thoughtful!

The waitresses provided the guests with plates of roasted vegetables, potatoes and the sauces. Meanwhile, George began asking the guests for their orders. First, he asked Lilian - and she replied with a request for ribs. Following her example, Ella did the same - and then, the two brainwashed women did too. Luthor asked for steaks made out of the Tamarans’ thighs - and Sam, trusting his judgement on that, did the same. With how meaty the legs of both meat sisters were, there would be more than enough meat for both men - and there would be plenty left, too. 

All in all, four orders for space pig ribs and two orders for thigh steaks. George moved towards the two pigs and picked up a knife - while Freya served the already-cut slices of Starfire and Blackfire’s thighs to Lex and Sam. George stabbed the knife into the side of Starfire’s chest. Sawing through her flesh and bone, he began extracting one side of the pig’s ribcage - with all the delicious meat in between the meat as well. He carved through the cooked flesh with confidence, quickly able to remove the entirety of that side of Starfire’s ribs. Once he was done, Amelia had taken that large chunk of meat and brought it over to Liliian - the elder woman biting into the pig’s flesh right away. Lilian was thrilled to separate the flesh from around the bones with her teeth directly - biting off or just tearing out large chunks of meat at once. She knew it was rude not to wait for others, but the smell was just too delicious! And she was glad that she did it, for the pig’s flesh was so flavorful!

George switched his knife for another one - and grabbed Starfire’s surviving boob. Before, he kept it for the presentation… But now it was in the way. The large sack of fried fat and tit needed to go - and he set off right on that. With one tit already gone, he had easy access to the base of the other one - and the cook drove it right into it from the side. The golden, slippery liquid poured out of the new opening - glazing the outside of the pig’s ribcage with another helping of her own liquids. He sliced upwards until the knife came out through the top of her tit, then back down, slicing it off in full - and spreading more fat across her flesh. Finally, he handed the severed tit to Olivia - who wanted to place it alongside the two already cut-off breasts.

Seeing him at work like that, Lena was filled with desire to taste the juicy cut he just sliced off. She asked for just that, so instead Olivia put that boob aside on a separate plate - along with a quick note marking who that particular slice should be given to.

George proceeded with detaching the other set of ribs from Starfire’s corpse - the serving of ribs immediately brought to Lena, who followed her mother’s example and also bit straight into it. The cook then moved on to do the same to Blackfire’s body - two more helpings of ribs going straight to waiting teeth and mouths and her large breast put aside for the moment.

Lex waited with eating his steak until the ribs were all provided. He sliced off a piece of Starfire’s thigh in an orderly manner - lifting it to his mouth, then biting in. As his teeth sunk into it, juices from it squirted into his mouth - filling it with her scrumptious aroma. He took a moment to savor that bite - closing his eyes to further focus on the Tamaran’s unique taste. Each and every space pig he consumed had a distinct taste - and he made sure to commit that taste to his memory. He took pleasure in being able to look at photos of the aliens he had eaten and being able to immediately remember exactly how they had tasted… And it was a tradition he’d be glad to continue. He resumed chewing, her firm flesh putting up some resistance towards his teeth - but eventually coming apart into delicious strands of meat that he sent down his gullet.

Once he was done swallowing it, Lex went on to sample Blackfire’s flesh instead. The only way to tell the two slices he had apart was by the thin layer of skin on each steak - the one with darker skin clearly belonging to Blackfire. With the two of them being of the same race, and prepared in the same way, that pig’s flesh tasted pretty similar - with only subtle changes in the aftertaste of it. But that was enough for a connoisseur like Luthor - the man glad to add those two to his list. He had no doubts that they would taste delicious… But it felt good to be right on that. Sam wasn’t so sophisticated in his way of eating, devouring his steaks without much thought - but he, too, appreciated the taste of the two sisters’ meat.

The group ate through their meals - but it was only the first course of the night. There was still plenty of pig meat for them to consume - each of them having their own ideas, which part to eat. Lena got her tit meal just like she desired - getting to taste first-hand the fat-heavy, yet deliciously sappy globe. On Lucy’s suggestion, they’ve each gotten pieces of the pigs’ rumps. George was more than happy to slice off pieces of the aliens’ asses. As a result the large, round butts both sisters possessed were quickly stripped of their once eye-catching flesh - and sent down the stomachs of the two families.

Ella’s insight was using some of the pork they had for burgers. There were already plenty of ingredients for these prepared - all they needed were buns and being put together. The waitresses were glad to do just that - happy to provide the guests with any assistance they desired. The resulting blend of tastes allowed for a different spin - keeping the feast interesting as they continued to devour more and more of the aliens’ bodies.

Starfire and Blackfire’s roasted feet also ended up devoured by the six. Each toe was little more than a small bite, one requiring the person eating it to spit the bone out afterward - as well as the nails. There was little meat on them, too - in the end, they were little more than just snacks. The real meal within the feet laid within the soles - and the muscles stretching across their upper parts. With both women’s flight powers, their feet hadn’t seen that much use - and as such, Starfire’s were in pristine condition. Blackfire only became able to fly later on in her life - so her soles still showed some wear because of that.

As a result, their meat was pretty different, too. Starfire’s flesh was soft and pretty much just melted in one’s mouth - while Blackfire’s required one to put some effort into chewing them. With six people and only four feet, not all of them were able to feel that difference on their own - but Lex specifically got to compare the two himself.

The dinner went on for hours - more and more of the space pigs’ bodies ending up eaten. By the time the group of six was ready to call it quits, almost nothing remained of the two Tamarans. All that was left was their bones - thoroughly stripped of their excellent meat.

Seeing their bones like that was a reason for Luthor to begin reminiscing. The idea of a chain of restaurants specializing specifically in alien food was a brilliant one. So many people shared his views on those space animals… He was very happy to find out about that.

His first space pig meal was Kara Zor El - she who also went by the name Supergirl. She had survived being cooked - it was so damn satisfying forcing her to watch as he and his mother ate her! Then came Nia Nal and her sister, Maeve Nal - the two Naltorian sisters served together, just as Starfire and Blackfire had been now. Supergirl’s mother had been next - Alura Zor El was turned into a piece of pork just like her daughter. Alongside her, he and his family had devoured Raven - a heroine who once fought alongside Starfire. It was only fitting that Starfire came next… Her sister becoming their meal as well was a nice bonus. He didn’t expect Blackfire would be stupid enough to come here… But it seemed he shouldn’t take the intelligence of a space pig like her highly, no matter who she was. Even if she proved many times to be a capable leader - in the end she was just a slab of meat for him and his loved ones to devour, nothing more.

As for his next meal… It was time to return to his roots. His next target would be another Kryptonian. Thara Ak-Var. She was a friend of Kara Zor El - if they just lied to her and told her where Supergirl was, she was sure to come. And then, she’d be cooked, served and eaten - just like her friend was. All that was left was picking a restaurant the space pig would be eaten at… As well as figuring out, how she would be prepared. But for now~ He was full. Together, Starfire and Blackfire had provided him - and the rest of the group - with plenty of delicious meat. Enough to keep him satisfied for a while. But that wouldn’t last forever - and when the time came, that Kryptonian girl would end up on a silver platter in front of him as just another piece of roasted meat.


	6. Epilogue

Starfire and Blackfire’s disappearances didn’t go unnoticed. A superheroine and a threat suddenly going missing like that both caught the attention of the Department of Extranormal Operations. The most obvious answer was that the two Tamaran sisters had finally settled their differences once and for all - with a battle to the death that ended up with a mutual kill. Even if the D.E.O. had opened investigations into both of these disappearances, that was the prevailing theory over there - and because of it, the investigations weren’t really taken seriously. If this theory was correct, the most they could do was find their corpses and confirm that they were both gone - and that wouldn’t really change anything instead of classifying them as missing. 

Of course, they wouldn’t even be able to find their corpses - all that remained of Starfire and Blackfire were their bones. Even if someone who was a part of the investigation came across them, they lacked any features that would allow their finder to determine who they belonged to. The bones were dumped in with all the other organic waste the restaurant produced on normal days. They were indistinguishable from other animal bones - and no one would be able to single them out.

However, if one were to visit Luthor’s private residence, they would easily find all the proof they needed to challenge that theory. The heads of the two aliens ended up mounted on the billionaire’s wall as trophies - and reminders of the wonderful meal that the two sisters ended up being. They hated one another in life - but in death, they were reunited once more, hanging alongside one another on Luthor’s wall.

The investigations into Luthor’s earlier meals were still ongoing as well. However, they wouldn’t be getting anywhere either. Supergirl’s death - as well as the disappearance of the Nal sisters - would remain unsolved. Sam Lane would make sure of that - the renowned general using his influence to stifle any progress on them. With his friend having his back and his own impressive wealth, Lex Luthor would be free to continue on his journey of eating alien women for as long as he wanted to.

“No! Not another one!” Alex Denvers screamed into her phone - the frustration at how powerless she really was getting the best out of her. The person on the opposite end just notified her of Starfire and Blackfire’s sudden disappearances. When Kara disappeared, Alex was hopeful that they’d be able to find her soon. As days began to turn into months with no further info on her adoptive sister, that hope began to fade away. But she still didn’t give up on her sister - and instead, began listening for news of other superhumans disappearing. 

Working for the D.E.O. made that easy for her - all the info on any and all superheroines was sent straight there, after all. Nia Nal and her sister Maeve’s disappearances could have been a coincidence - but when Kara’s biological mother, Alura, also became lost, it was clear to Alex that it wasn’t the case. Someone must have been targeting them… That much was clear, at the very least. Raven fell off the radar at around the same time - throwing her in with the other victims seemed like a good fit too. No. Not victims… She desperately didn’t want to think of them in that way yet… She still wanted to believe that her sister was still alive.

“What happened, Alex?”

Her mother, Eliza Denvers, asked, as the D.E.O. operative ended the call and set her phone down a few minutes later. Her mother had been with her every step of the way - she was just as determined to find her adoptive daughter as Alex was.

“Two more Alien have been reported to have gone missing… This time, Starfire and Blackfire. They believe it’s a mutual kill. But I just can’t accept that…”

Her mom embraced her. Being a scientist, she had limited ways to help her daughter with the investigation - but she was happy to support her throughout it.

“I just… Can’t sit here and keep letting them get away with it! But there’s nothing we can do… There were no leads reported at all…”

Alex commented bitterly - her voice full of regret. And anger towards her sister’s unknown assailant. If only there was anything they could use to help them find them…


End file.
